1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lift that can be used to lift game animals and haul cargo. The lift is mountable to an all-terrain vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a hunter harvests a big game animal, it must be moved from the woods back to camp as quickly as possible for cleaning in order to preserve the meat. A large game animal is extremely difficult for one man to lift onto an all-terrain vehicle. The lone hunter must go for help. Consequently, the delay in getting the animal dressed could lead to spoilage of the meat.
For the above reasons, a lift that attaches to the hunter's all-terrain vehicle and is available at the actual hunting site is very desirable. Prior art lifts are adapted for use with horse drawn wagons that were used in open fields for lifting corn shocks. The lift of the present invention has been designed to be easily transportable by and mountable to an all-terrain vehicle (ATV). ATVs are highly mobile vehicles that can transport the hunter to the very site where game is harvested. In recent years, ATVs have come into widespread use by hunters and other outdoor enthusiasts. Therefore, the lift of the present invention in combination with the widely available ATV can bring about the realization of a game lift that is readily available at the site where game is harvested. In addition to lifting the game onto the ATV, when pinned up for transport, the lift creates a cradle where other gear can be secured for transport. U.S. Pat. No. 538,627, issued to Shanks shows a corn shock loader pivotally attached to a wagon. Shanks does not show telescoping design of the loader, and aggressively angled point with a depth control stop on the lift leg, and a pinned up position that creates a cradle for transporting cargo.
The invention and patent above is not seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.